


Daisy's Reward

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: D/s, Domme!Jemma, Doting Domme, F/F, Foreplay, MCU Kink Bingo, Nudity, Praise Kink, Undressing, sub!Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: Daisy is working hard on a mission, as always, and she looks forward to stripping off her undercover persona when she finally gets home. Jemma is happy to help her strip off more than that.





	Daisy's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I got an Anon prompt on Tumblr that was basically along the lines of "Domme!Jemma, sub!Daisy, kinky Skimmons foreplay" and this is what came from it. Also, this was too good an opportunity to pass on so I'm also claiming it as my wild card/free square for [@mcukinkbingo](mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com). Enjoy!
> 
> I'm still accepting other prompts (here or @theclaravoyant on tumblr), but am prioritising those that will help me fill my [bingo squares](http://theclaravoyant.tumblr.com/post/174958815476/prompt-me-mcubingo-edition) (some are nsfw).
> 
> (and yes, I would be open to continuing this one)

It had been a long day of pretending to be someone else, and though they had made amazing progress on the mission at hand, Daisy was looking forward to being back in her own skin again. She was all too happy to rid herself of her sleek black blazer as soon as she swept into her and Jemma’s bedroom, and she was happier still when – just as she reached for the heavy, crystal-laden earrings to which her undercover persona had taken a liking - she caught sight of Jemma watching her from the bed, in the mirror. 

“I really loved you out there today,” Jemma praised, sitting up now that Daisy had her attention, and she Daisy’s. Daisy preened a little, shaking her hair back and puffing her chest as she put the earrings and necklace back on the dresser. She hadn’t planned on undressing for an audience today, but she could get on board with it if her audience was Jemma, and was looking at her like _that._

“All in a day’s work,” she said, and shrugged, and looked back over her shoulder as if she _wanted_ the shoulder of her shirt to fall down and bare her skin. She let her fingers hover by the top button of her silk blouse for just a little too long, and it was a better lure than she could have imagined. Jemma rose from her place on the bed and approached, still singing Daisy’s praises. 

“You were very brave,” she crooned, wrapping her arms around Daisy’s waist. “You stood your ground, with good humour, and excellent research, and I must say… You in this _suit…_ ” 

Jemma bit her lip, and let Daisy watch as she dragged her eyes very obviously up and down her form in the mirror, drinking it in. Her hands crept possessively over Daisy’s body, one down her hip and one across her midriff, and like putty in her hands Daisy slowly melted, and leant into her touch. It was a sight to behold: a tall, muscled, made-up superhero in a boldly coloured suit and heels that could puncture a skull, yielding to her relatively tiny barefoot girlfriend and her pastel pink cotton pyjamas. Even just looking at the two of them together gave Jemma such a rush, she wished she could encapsulate this feeling in a photograph. Perhaps one day, she would, but for now she would have to make do with the way Daisy’s breath shuddered in her ear, every time she dragged her nails across that shirt, that skin. It would be an insult to call such a thing a consolation prize, Jemma thought to herself, and smiled a hungry, wolfish smile. 

“I am so _proud_ of you,” she promised, stroking her fingers over Daisy’s belly and legs, anywhere she could reach. “I’m so proud to call you mine tonight, baby. And every night, of course, but tonight is special. Tonight you deserve a reward, don’t you think?” 

Daisy gave a drunken laugh in response, as Jemma’s hands finally reunited to scratch lightly, teasing, at the front of her pants. Jemma was probably serious about praising her courage and research skills and all of those things, but it was hard to really listen to her words when their tone was dripping with sex. Not that Daisy was complaining. Far from it. In fact, if she had known this was waiting for her when she got home, she would have run all the way here, even in these awful heels, rather than waiting even two minutes for cab. Ordinarily, she might have put up some kind of protest; insisted that what she’d done wasn’t that great, that she hadn’t done it alone, and so forth. But tonight, she thought, Jemma was right. She deserved a god damned break. The fact that Jemma’s lips were at her neck trying to kiss an answer out of her had nothing to do with it. Wow, that was distracting. 

“Well?” Jemma mused. “What would you like? Anything. If it’s within my power, it’s yours. We could watch a movie… or we could break out the treasure chest…” 

“Mmm…” Daisy purred, letting her eyes drift closed as she tried to imagine what would have happened in that scenario where she had run all the way home, knowing Jemma was waiting. Knowing she could have anything she wanted. Cuddling up together for a quiet night in had its appeal. On the other end of the scale, so did being fucked out of all sense of space and time by Jemma and her favourite toys. But what did she _want?_ In this moment, what did she really want? If she could line the events of the night up like billiards balls and knock them down. If she could have perfection. Whatever she wanted. And the words spilled out: 

“I want out of these clothes.” 

Jemma smiled, and hooked her finger over the band of Daisy’s pants, all too happy to oblige, but before she could, Daisy spoke again. 

“I want out of these clothes,” she repeated, then sighed dreamily - desirously, as if she was watching this play out in her head - and added; “and I want to taste you, and then, I want you to make me cum.” 

“Oh, aren’t we an ambitious girl tonight?” Jemma remarked, raising her eyebrows. Daisy jumped and opened her eyes, pleading, suddenly hoping she had not wasted her chance by demanding too much. Jemma slid a hand into her pants, below her waistline, petting at her growing heat and promising all was not lost. 

“You are so beautiful, my dear,” Jemma sighed. “How could I deny you? Didn’t I promise you could have anything you asked?” 

She pulled Daisy’s pants down in a flash, and Daisy flinched at the rush of air. Then, she took Daisy by the elbow and spun her around, so that Daisy’s attention was entirely on her, and not on the mirror, as one by one Jemma undid the buttons of the silk blouse. Daisy focused on intertwining her fingers together behind her back. She was getting so impatient already, part of her wishing that she had re-ordered her requests when she’d had the chance, and it was hard not to rock on her feet and fidget. Not that she was trying as hard as she possibly could, though, really: Jemma seemed to quite enjoy disciplining her and telling her to hold still, she liked the challenge of a bratty sub, and Daisy liked it ever so much when Jemma fussed over her. Especially when that fuss resulted in being freed from that day-worn someone-else’s silk, and after another half-turn, freed also from the hold of her bra, which was replaced for a brief moment by the squeeze of Jemma’s hands before she stepped back to admire her work.

Daisy was just in the panties and heels now, and though it was mildly chilly she could feel herself radiating heat. She could feel Jemma’s eyes on her. She could feel how utterly gone her cover persona was by now; how very herself she was, stripped down beneath Jemma’s powerful gaze. She could even almost, _almost_ feel the touch she was so desperately longing for. 

“Take the panties off yourself,” Jemma instructed, “I want to watch. Then step down out of those heels and kneel, my love. I have a slight amendment to make.” 

Daisy smirked, watching herself in the mirror and knowing that Jemma was admiring her ass and her back as she leaned over with the grace of a ballerina, slipped the panties down and stepped out of them, and then one by one stepped out of the heels and came to rest on one knee before Jemma like the end position of a dance. This position was not unusual for them, it was one they often used while Jemma was setting something up or wanted her to wait for some other reason. She didn’t always do it naked though, and the air on her exposed and eager pussy was a thrilling sort of agony. The curiosity though, the curiosity was worse, and Daisy very nearly broke position when Jemma walked away to fetch something from the dresser. 

“You remember this, don’t you dear?” she purred, slipping a silver choker necklace around Daisy’s neck and fastening the toggle bar clasp so that it sat neatly in the dip of her collar-bone. “I do so wish you had been wearing it with the suit but we can’t have everything. Do you mind wearing it for me now?” 

“It would be my pleasure, Mistress,” Daisy promised. 

“Excellent,” Jemma cheered, and then stripped herself of her cotton-flannel pants and perched herself on the end of the bed, leaning back on her arms and opening her bare legs hungrily before she beckoned for Daisy to look up and see her, in all her half-naked glory. Her nipples were already visibly peaked under the thin cotton shirt she was wearing, and Daisy felt herself grow wetter at the sight. She sucked in a deep breath, already thinking about what Jemma tasted like. She could remember, now, why she’d included this on her list. 

“If you will, then, Miss Daisy,” Jemma encouraged, “let us move onto Round Two. The main course as it were. Hm?”


End file.
